


Hope's Peak Academy of Dance

by hopeforbagels



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Just in case... - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit anyway, Alternate Universe - Dance, Anyone in A.E., Ballet, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Competition, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fun, Girls Kissing, Hajime feels awkward, Hip Hop, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Makoto's confused, Minor Character(s), Minor Injuries, Mondo does it, New Student, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Peer Pressure, Production, References to songs, Serious Business, Tags Are Fun, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tap - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twerking, choreography, lyrical, sorry - Freeform, updates may be slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Upon recieving an acceptance letter to the prestegious Hope's Peak Academy, Hajime Hinata and Makoto Naegi are both expecting to have a somewhat normal high school life with their Ultimate compadres. However, unbeknownst to them, they were also accepted for another reason, to compete along side the elite group of high school students known collectively as the Ultimate Dance Team.





	1. Not Your Normal High School

Makoto Naegi looked at the letter addressed to him in the mail, once, twice, and even a third time. He honestly couldn't believe it; normal, seemingly ordinary, and yet, he was accepted into one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan. There, in big, beautiful characters on a golden envelope, was his name, and the letter inside, which was indeed, handwritten, had confirmed that he was now an ultimate: the Ultimate Hope. 

Such a title seemed pretty ridiculous, if anything, but that wasn't the only thing that was off. Within the letter was a list of extra supplies needed to attend the school; namely ballet, tap, jazz, and lyrical shoes, dance clothing, and a bag for such things. At first, all of things seemed extraneous and unessisary, but upon further examining the letter, the extra supplies started to make sense, all the while confusing Makoto even more about how he was accepted. 

At first glace, the school was entitled, "Hope's Peak Academy", but when the teen re-examined the name of the school, it said, "Hope's Peak Academy of Dance". Appearently, this place wasn't just a high school for extremely talented students. Along with being that, it was also one of the top dance studios in Japan, known for practically crushing their competition. Makoto Naegi wasn't exactly a dancer. In fact the poor kid would even end up going the wrong direction during the Cupid Shuffle. Why was he even scouted for this place?

Feeling pretty much defeated, he decided to let Komaru look over the letter. Without delay, Komaru explained that there were a ton of things that were done behind the scenes and off-stage, and that he'd most likely be in the shadows instead of the spotlight. "Besisdes, big bro, have you even seen the dancers they have there? They're so hot! I'm not saying you aren't, but...just look at these!". Makoto watched as his sister pulled up some pictures on her phone.

"Since you're starting there as a second year, I got some pictures of your possible classmates. These were taken at a competition last year. See this girl?", Komaru asked, indicating to one lavender-haired teen doing a pirouette in a beautiful blue dress with the resemblance of flowing water. "She's Kyoko Kirigiri. Her father's the principal there, so don't do anything stupid around her.". Makoto nodded as he stared at the beautiful girl. 

Before he could comment on anything, Komaru had moved on to the next photo, which displayed a rather...curvy male, assumedly the same age as Kyoko, in a black bodysuit with hints of gold alone onstage in a  _perfect_ split. Komaru squealedm "That's Kiyotaka Ishimaru! You definately need to look out for him! His solo was so...so amazing! I remember, it was to this song by Lorde, Bravado. It might still be on their Youtube.". The more Makoto stared at the striking male, the more intimidated he felt. If that was the standard he was put to, he might as well just stay in his high school.

Komaru then went to feverishly looking through her screenshots in order to find some photos of interest. "Ah! Here! Look at this!", Komaru exclaimed. "This guy's in drag! But he looks so much like another dancer there! I think he's...Mondo. Yeah, that's him. I don't know if that was actually a part of the routine, or if he was filling in for someone, but-". "Komaru?". "Yeah, big bro?". " Do you even know their talents?", the eldest sibling asked.

Komaru scoffed, "No! I'm not a complete stalker.", before looking back at her phone. "Okay... good to know...", Makoto sighed.

* * *

After talking over the situation with his parents, Makoto decided to join the school. It was a once-in-a-lifetime experience, after all, and it'd give him a chance to meet Kyoko, Kiyotaka, and Mondo, along with whoever else was there. The instructions for the first day were simple: be in whatever you desired to wear for a uniform (school appropriate), and meet in the gymnasium at 7:30. When he had entered, everyone seemed so different than when they were in the photos, before he realised that this place was  _not_ just a dance school, but also a fully functioning high school.

 "Uh...hi...I'm Makoto...I'm new here.", the teen introduced weakly. "Makoto! I'm glad you're joining our class at this academy! Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass!". To finish off his energetic introduction, Kiyotaka thrust his hand toward Makoto, anticipating the other to shake it. Makoto did reciprocate, but not without doubting that the loudmouth was the seemingly graceful male in the photo. The only thing that made the possibility of the two being the same plausible for Makoto was the fact that Kiyotaka's hips seemed to stand out in his pristine, white uniform (but he kept his mouth shut about that).

Each student intruduced themselves in a calmer tone than Kiyotaka, except for Mondo (who looked completely different without a face adorned in  makeup, a form-fitting leotard, and that facial expression Makoto just couldn't seem to get out of his mind.). It was obvious that Makoto was staring a bit too hard, as Mondo had started to become apprehensive."Ey. Why're ya starin' like that?", the biker asked. "Huh? Staring like what?", Makoto replied, nervous. 

"Staring like how Touko stares at Byakuya or how he stares at Kiyo.", Kyoko informed, a smug look on her face. "I knew about that first one," Byakuya claimed, turning to face Touko, "but the second one, I'm sure everyone noticed. "Actually...I was not aware of this until now...", Kiyotaka admitted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me get this straight...Mondo's not, and everyone else noticed except the guy he wanted. Isn't that something?", Leon pointed out. No one had to ask if these allegations were true; Mondo had turned a shade of pink that gave everything away.

 _Perfect._ Makoto thought.  _School hasn't even started, and I've managed to drag someone out of the closet._

 


	2. From Reserve Course to the Real Deal

"Are you serious?", Hajime Hinata questioned. "Yes, Mr. Hinata. You have officially been moved from the Reserve Course to the seventy-seventh class.", Headmaster Kirigiri confirmed. The talentless teen stood in awe. Ever since he had started recieving an education at the prestegious academy, he was sure that he'd be confined to the Reserve. Now here was the Headmaster himself calling him into his office and delivering the mind blowing news. Hajime still couldn't believe what was happening.

When the Headmaster gave Hajime permission to leave, he gave the boy two simple instructions, which were, "Pack your things.", and, "Head to class.". As Hajime collected the items in his Reserve Course dorm, he actually had a feeling inside deep down that he had never experienced before. A feeling that all of the Ultimates probably had inside too. That feeling was hope.

Once the final items were packed, Hajime slung his satchel over his shoulder and began his seemingly long trek to class. Annoyed by the quiet, Hajime began to think of what it might be like as a part of the Ultimate Dance Team. Unfortunately, Reserve Course students were not part of the team, as dancers or behind the scenes, so Hajime didn't exactly know what was expected of him. Since his parents had forced him into taking dance classes when he was five, he should have known a little fact or perhaps even a step, however, quitting that same year didn't do him any good.

 _"If I do become part of the behind the scenes crew, I wonder what I'll do..."_ , Hajime wondered. Surprisingly, Hajime knew bits and pieces about the behind the scenes crew. There were costume designers who design and create entire outfits for performers, as well as plan out hairstyles and makeup, a music department that cut and edited songs so they'd fit in the alotted time given at the competition , (as well as skip over obscenities), a stage manager who was related to the choreographer, and a publicity crew that managed the academy's official website, along with the social media.

Hajime pondered a moment. All he could draw were stick figures, and even then, there were some days where his hand would fail and the supposed stick figure would be unrecognizable, so costume designer was off the list. He hadn't had much experience with music editing software, but fixing up audio was probably child's play, so he kept music department in mind. Hajime's management skills were decent, probably decent enough to be an assistant stage manager, and keeping up with the school's Twitter, Snapchat, or whatever would only require social skills...which was why publicity crew member found itself in exile.

With only two options remaining, Hajime began considering the pros and cons of each job, until he came across his homeroom teacher. "Hello, Hajime. My name is Usagi Monami. You're the new addition to our class, yes?". "Correct, ma'am.", Hajime replied, taking note of his teacher's short, white hair (with the occaisional pink streaks), rosy face, and shy, bunny-like attitude. "Yay! Come with me. I believe the class is still in their morning athletics class, but since it's almost time for homeroom, you can wait in here.", Miss Monami squeaked.

About ten minutes later, the sound of teens storming the halls filled both the teacher and Hajime's ears. Not long after, the door swung open, and in came sweaty, smelly teenagers. It was appearant that both genders did not shower before class. "Uwuu...swudents, why do ywo all...", the clearly nervous teacher whimpered as she began to think of a nice way to say 'stink'.

"Ey, teach, it wasn't our fault! Coach had ta leave for somethin', and those goddamn Kuma triplets took over. I swear, whoever hired those three was on somethin'!", a pink-haired male complained. That was another thing Hajime knew about; the three teachers known by students as the Kuma triplets, or Triple Trouble. There was the soft-spoken Shiro, who wouldn't exactly tourture the student, but rather break down in tears when a student missed a question or forgot one of Newton's laws, which would in turn make EVERYONE feel guilty. The nex oldest was Kuro who was the exact opposite. He wouldn't be crying, you would, and as the tears rolled down your face, he'd taunt you in his annoying voice.

The oldest was the most unpredictable; Hiro "Mono" Kuma, so famously nicknamed as Mono because of his split personalities. Class 78 has him for homeroom, which Hajime silently thanked the lord for (while praying that the class would live.). "I won't ask what those three did. Instead, I'll introduce our new student, Hajime Hinata!". The teacher, no longer speaking in her odd accent, gestured to Hajime, who made his way to the front. "Now, everyone, go ahead, and teĺl him who you are, and your talents.".

Remembering names was never an easy task for Hajime, so he used his brain to remember their titles. _" Mechanic...Team Manager...Photographer...Gymnast...Luck..."_. The introductions were goinb fairly well, before the Ultimate Team Manager (Neko...something.) bellowed, "HAJIME, WHAT IS YOUR ULTIMATE TITLE??". Just like that, the excitement he had fizzled away. He should have seen that question coming from a mile away. " I...uh...I come from the Reserve Course. I...I don't have a talent.", Hajime stated glumly. "NOT ANYMORE! YOU SHALL OFFICIALLY KNOWN AS-". " Nekomaru, lower your voice!", Miss. Monami demanded with a sense of authority. "- the Ultimate Reserve Course student. After all, there's something special about you if you're in here and not out there.".

Everyone gave a nod in agreement. The new student sighed. Sure, a title (unofficial title), such as the Ultimate Reserve Course student was nowhere near the Ultimate Impostor or Princess, but his classmates giving him a title for his own had rekindled that sense of hope inside. Content, he returned to his seat, Miss. Monami beginning the lesson once he was comfortable.


	3. Be En Pointé!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning: I forgot to tag some ships at the risk of dishing out spoilers :p

During, lunch, Makoto attempted to eat with Kyoko, when someone had caught his attention from behind a decorative plant. Fake red hair, goatee, yep that was Leon. What did he want with the newbie anyway?

Regretting his desicion, Makoto decided to follow Leon to wherever he was going. Eventually, they ended up in the detention classroom, where Mondo and Kiyotaka already were. "Uh, Leon?". "Just come inside," Leon persuaded, "Taka's not paying attention.". Iffy about the proposition, Makoto snuck inside behind Leon, taking brief glances at the other two. Mondo seemed to be recieving a lecture from the Moral Compass, as Kiyotaka droned on about not skipping classes to punch lockers.

Leon finally stopped inside the classroom closet, taking a moment to turn on the light before sitting down and taking out his bento for lunch. Confused, Makoto sat next to him, taking out his much less impressive sandwich to eat. "So...why here?", Makoto asked, only to be shushed by Leon as Taka raised his voice at Mondo. "That's the voice of a beautiful dancer, Makoto.", Leon sighed as the argument between the two in the room escalated.

"Huh?", the other questioned before unserstanding what Leon meant. "How many of you have a crush on that guy? He seems loud and obnoxious to me.". Leon rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought, too. Then, last year, I was stuck doing a duet with him. At first, I totally hated it, but, damn, seeing that boy in action on stage just takes your breath away.". Makoto, feeling uncomfortable, then inquired, "Why are you telling me this?". Leon shifted his vision, "You're new, and blackmail doesn't seem to be your strong suit.". Makoto nodded in understanding. A few seconds later, a slam was heard, along with more yelling from the prefect.

Leon chuckled to himself. "At this rate, Mondo's never gonna sweep Taka off his feet. I still have a chance.". "Aren't they friends or something...?", Makoto asked uneasily. "Well, yeah, they bonded after seeing who could stay in a sauna the longest, which is pretty gay if you ask me, but then again, here I am talking to you about how much I like Taka, so...".

Feeling the urge to talk about something, Makoto began another conversation. "What song did you dance to?". Leon smiled. "It was 'House of Memories'. Panic At The Disco, you know? I remember the entire thing, which is weird, since it was a contemporary dance, and I hate memorising that, along with the ballets and lyricals.". This peaked Makoto's interest. However, before he could ask his question, Kiyotaka opened the door with a puzzled look on his face.

"Leon? Makoto? Why are you two, sorry for my phrasing, in the closet? Within the detention room, no less? Are you two eating your lunch in here?". Before Makoto could reply, Leon confidently responded, "Yeah, it's a new thing we do, right?". Makoto stuttered a bit, giving Leon more time to expand his excuse. "We decided that every day at lunch, we'd eat in a different closet. Pretty neat, eh?". Kiyotaka looked like he understood. "What an interesting way to bond. It's a good thing this school has soundproof walls, or else you would have heard the ridiculous argument between myself and Mondo.".

Leon had a mischevious look on his face. "Oh, go ahead. What was it about?". Kiyotaka laughed, "You aren't asking about a meaningless argument? Leon, when were you so invested in drama?".  The all-star shrugged, "I'm just curious.". "If you must know," Kiyotaka sighed, "it was pertaining to what happened in the gym earlier. Mondo was skipping classes because of this, and naturally, I had given him detention. The argument itself in it's simplest form, was simply him refusing to meet my father in order to get his approval for us being an 'item', which is ridiculous!".

Leon put his arm around the unfocused monitor. "I agree completely! Mondo's gonna have to try harder than that!". Taking his arm off of Taka's shoulder, Leon pointed out time, signaling that fifth period was about to begin. "Ah! Thank you for that, Leon! If Mondo's attempting to skip class again, I'll have a few minutes to catch him! I shall see you and Makoto in class!". Makoto watched as Kiyotaka walked speedily outside the classroom. Leon turned to wink at him. "That's how you get things done.".

* * *

 After school, instead of passing out on his bed and relaxing after a hard day's work, Makoto had to gather his dance supplies and head directly to the studio, which happened to be next to the reserve course, and a few miles left, as Leon described.

It was obvious that the other had completely exaggerated the distance, as the studio was only a short walk from their main building. In fact, Makoto was there at a pretty decent time, even getting to chance to meet some of the upperclassmen.

About ten or so minutes later, the choreographer entered, along with another student in his class (who was proudly transgender, though preferred female pronouns). As for the choreographer, she looked to be an older lady, tall and surprisingly muscular, though her wrinkles gave her away. As the student left to another part of the studio, the choreorapher turned to adress the other students in the room. "Greetings, Ultimate Dancers! As you know, I am your choreographer, Mai Nakamura, though Mai will do just fine. Bakamura can be acceptable only if I make a mistake, which is often. No one here is allowed to call me old! I know I'm sixty...two.".

Mai ran a hand through her thick, greying hair. "Now about dances. As you know, we have five competitons every year, exceptions being if dances or dancers are invited to showcase at other competitions. I think we'll use the normal dance agenda. Three solos, two duets, two trios, two small and large group dances, and one whole group dance, so at least everyone will have two dances. Tryouts for solos, duets, and trios are in a few weeks, and remember, just because you get a duet or trio doesn't mean you'll end up with who you want. Are we going to have any troubles, Leon and Kazuichi?".

Both shook their heads before the choreographer continued. "As for now, we'll rehearse some of the dances we've done recently, as we're preforming a show for Towa City Elementary. Makoto, this will give you some time to learn a bit. In fact, let's all give our new student a show! Everyone, get in your dance _uniforms_ , and line up for 'The Beautiful People'!".

Kazuichi groaned, "Aww! Mai, that's the hardest! I gotta do cartwheels and sh...izz.". Mai rolled her eyes. "If you're not satisfied with your immense flexibility,  _which we all know you have_ , then you can forget about auditioning.". "Never mind, ma'am. I'll get in my uniform...".

The lower class (Makoto's) was the first onstage, leaping into what Makoto could only describe as an 'air-split' once the music started, then the upper class came in and 'drug' them off, starting this hip-hop routine when the stage was clear of the other class. When the music changed, the lower class exchanged spots with the upper, and instead of the hip-hop, they had done...lyrical? It wasn't exactly ballet, and the inexperienced teen had heard the term before.

Their moment seemed to be longer, but the musuc had changed again to its gritty tone, and the upper class was back with their hip-hop. Then, when the music changed again, Kazuichi was onstage with Chihiro and Mukuro, doing the lyrical, the rest of the lower class joining back during the second half of the chorus. Finally, Makoto saw what Kazuichi was complaining about. The boy did three cartwheels, one with two hands, the other with one hand, and the last one without any, then went into the middle splits. All were spaced out a bit, but each move was still fluid.

Then, the two classes merged, with the upper class joining the lower, their dancing switching between the lyrical and hip-hop, until right at the last chorus, the two genre's merged and they began doing...jazz. Yes, jazz. All of their dancing, from Nekomaru's to Teruteru's all seemed coordinated and smooth, not a hitch in sight, despite Mai nagging about the occaisional unpointed toe and arms that needed to be raised.

The end pose was very strategic, the upper class seeming to try to hide amongst the lower, probably an effect with whatever their outfit was. Mai happily cheered at the end, right before telling individuals to put on whatever shoe and get with whoever if they had a duet or trio. "Who's first?", Mai asked, Leon raising his right hand while holding Kiyotaka's with his left. A little later, Mikan shyly raised her hand, along with Sonia and Peko.

"Okay, 'House Of Memories' first, then 'Castle'. Remember, everyone, be on point!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned were "House of Memories", by Panic! At The Disco, "The Beautiful People", by Christina Aguliera, and "Castle", by Halsey. Listen to them! Also, for those who wanted them to dance, they will on Hajime's point of veiw.


	4. In The Spotlight or the Shadows?

Hajime managed to survive the first day inside of the actual Hope's Peak walls, and wad prepared for whatever awaited him in the studio. When he had walked in, however, his eyes laid on Leon and Kiyotaka as they began their dance. He took note of the body forms, how Kiyotaka was flowing through each push, each reach, and how Leon had contradicted him with sharp, rigid movements in time with the beat. Two different movements, yet it harmonized so well...needless to say, Hajime was impressed, stunned, and, well intimidated. The duo was still dancing as he entered and walked over to the choreographer.

"Hello, my name is Hajime...should I be here?", the former reserve course student asked nervously.

"It all depends on if you want to dance or not.", Mai answered, not taking her faded brown eyes off of the duet.

"Well...I don't have any shoes or anything-".

"No problem. Just find Aika. She'll fit you with some.", the elderly woman interrupted.

"I...I mean, what even happens backstage?", Hajime asked, slightly stressed.

"Oh, a lot happens, young man. Junko and Hifumi design all of the outfits and get the fittings done for everyone, Ibuki and Chiaki are on sound and editing, and Mahiru, Byakuya, Celestia, and Twogami are on the publicity crew. Were you considering joining one of them?", Mai asked the other.

"Maybe. I don't think I can dance...", Hajime sighed.

Mai smirked, the smile aimed toward Hajime. "Don't say things like that. I never had a student that didn't learn to dance once they step into my studio.".

Hajime scratched the back of his head. "Well, I may just be your first...".

The elder shot a look at the teen before calling on the next group to rehearse their dance from the prior year. "Mikan, Sonia, Peko, you're on next!".

Hajime had ceased the conversation as the trio of girls made their way onto the dance floor.

'Castle' was a lyrical dance, Hajime could tell that much by the heavy elements of ballet within the dance. Sonia, Mikan, and Peko were pretty emotive in their movements, each person keeping in sync with the music. The dance had told a story in Hajime's eyes. There was a 'Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil, See No Evil' vibe coming from the dancers as well, with every arabesque and tour jete,  and plie made. He was so lost in the lyrical that he didn't hear the coreographer call his name.

"Oh! I'm sorry, ma'am. I was just watching the dance...", he admitted.

Mai laughed a bit, then inquired, "Are you sure you're opposed to dance?".

"I...," Hajime paused, then sighed, "I don't really know.".

Mai nodded in understanding. "I see. Spotlight, or shadows. A daunting choice. I guess only you can truly decide, yes?".

Hajime gave a nod back. When he opened his mouth, the dance had ended, and the next one was called. "Kazuichi, Gundam, Titanium!".

Kazuichi groaned. "Why us? I jus' finished recoverin'-".

One glance from the sexagenarian, and the pink-haired male was hushed.

As the song began, the two were on beat, each doing the same move, the only difference being Kazuichi was doing his left, and Gundam was doing his right. This was a jazz dance, almost borderlining hip-hop, but not quite. The dance had started slow, as well as the movements, but as the pace quickened, so did the duo. Eventually, the two had broke into a  heavy sweat before the second verse. 

"Hey! It's Hajime!", Nekomaru called from the group of students sitting near the locker rooms. "I didn't know you joined the dance team!".

"Actually, I-".

"COME SIT WITH US!!!".

Hajime was intimidated all over again, and only by Nekomaru's voice.

"Your choice.", Mai Nakamura reminded him.

Hajime replied, "I understand...", and, perhaps against his better judgement, he went to sit next to his classmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue this story?


	5. Dance Class!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm keeping it!

Once everyone had showcased their memory of the dances from the prior year, the two classes made their way into the 'classroom', per se. Makoto looked around, a bit starry-eyed. There were mirrors covering the front and back walls, and a wooden barre on the ones to the left and right. In the ceiling were speakers, high quality, it seemed, as well as enough room for everyone, plus even more. Coming out of his transfixation, he sat down beside one of the walls with a barre,  and slipped on his ballet shoes. As he did this, he noticed a slight difference between his shoes and everyone elses. While his shoes were flat, everyone else had a slight curve in their shoes. At first, Makoto payed no mind to this, but his mind began to burst with questions when he saw Kyoko stand on the top of her shoes, on the  _toe_ , and balanced there with no problem.

"What shoes are those? Did I get the wrong ones?", Makoto questioned aloud.

"These? They're pointé shoes. You've got to get the basics of ballet down before you try these on. If your ankles aren't strong enough to support your body, they're definately going to break if you attempt to relevé.", Kyoko answered professionally.

"Relevé?", Makoto asked, once again watching Kyoko raise up to the top of her shoe and balancing without the help of the barre.

"What I'm doing right now. These shoes were made to be in relevé for majority of the time. Do you understand what I'm saying?".

Makoto gave a slight nod to Kyoko before returning to lacing up his seemingly pathetic beginner's shoes. 

"Ah, I see we're all ready for the ballet portion of the class. Makoto, could you come here to the front? Hajime as well.", Mai instructed.

Shyly, Makoto made his way to the front of the barre, the other male following suit.

"Since the majority of students here are doing this barre on pointe, you two have to remember to stay on foot when I tell the others to go on relevé. I can't have you two getting hurt. Also, Hajime, Aika is getting your shoes as we speak. Just stay with us, okay?".

The two gave a nod, then returned to their spots at the barre. Soon, alight classical music began to play from the speakers. 

"Alright dancers, because we have just came back from break, and because we have new dancers, we will begin in adagio and work up to allegro. For those that don't remember those terms, adagio is slow, and allegro is fast. Now then, turn and face the barre and feet in fifth position, right foot front, heel touching the first toe of the left- Teruteru, straighten out your back, Akane, straighten your legs, if you know what's good for you, Kazuichi and Leon, you'll stop leaning on the barre, remember, it's to support balance for your moves, for balance for your head when you're tired. Anyone else in violation of this, fix yourselves now. We will start with tendu...". 

* * *

 Makoto's body ached at the end of the hour-thirty minute long ballet lesson. Mai had to remind him several times to stop leaning on the bar and to keep his feet accurately placed, then when the class began to speed up, he found himself having quite a difficult time keeping up. Even when Aika brought in Hajime's shoes, the former reserve course student still kept up with the pace! It also didn't exactly help when everyone practiced...whatever that kick was called, and Kyoko's leg kept making contact with his back. When the class finally left the barre, it was way more difficult for Makoto to keep this already shaky balance, and as a result, he fell several times. Now that Mai had called for a break, Makoto could rest a bit, maybe go down to the nifty break lounge, get a snack...

"Alright dancers, gather 'round!".

Or completely waste his time contemplating what he was going to do. Slowly, Makoto rose up and made his way to the center of the room with the others.

"As you all know," Mai began, "auditions for solos, trios, and duets are in a few weeks. In order to be elgible to audition, you must learn the audition dance. Aika has volunteered to teach all those who chose to audition this dance during the rest of rehearsals for the next four weeks in the extra practice room. Who's wanting to go?".

Makoto thought for a moment. He could stay here, endure the rest of class with his already sore body aching more, or he could attempt to learn a dance. There was an obvious choice within the two; after all, not everyone would be chosen, and it was an easy way to blow off a few weeks. When Makoto rose his hand, he took note of everyone else wanting to audition: Touko, Kiyotaka, Sonia, Mondo, Peko, Teruteru, Akane, Nekomaru, Mikan, Chihiro, Aoi, Kazuichi, Sakura, Gundam, Kyouko, and Leon. Counting himself, seventeen people were trying out, which meant that with three soloists, two duos, and two trios, four people wouldn't make the cut, and he absolutely knew he wasn't going to get in with what he was up against.

"A nice colorful crowd we've got here. Makoto, I'm proud of you for being so ambitious! All who wish to try, please meet with Aika in tje next room at this moment. ", Mai instructed.

Sighing, Makoto gathered his bag and left with the others, thinking he had avoided adding on further injury.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you all decided to try out! I'm sure you all know the song Stressed Out, and if you don't, you might want to get familiar with it, because this is the song we will use in our trio audition dance. Keep in mind that this is one of three dances we will be working on. Let's get started!", Aika announced.

"Wait!", Makoto cried. "I thought it was only one!".

"Nope. Don't know where you got that idea. Anyway, we better get started. These dances only get harder.".

Makoto groaned. He should have known what he was getting himself into..

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My life source are comments, so don't be afraid to do so!


End file.
